The present invention is an improvement in display framing systems and, more specifically, is an apparatus that can be used to easily mount and tighten flexible displays on the sides of large vehicles
There are many mobile advertising display systems in the marketplace that claim easy installation and proper flexible display tensioning. While most of them have some merit and offer some benefits, they all can be generally categorized by their limitations.
Some displays are fabricated by simply painting the advertisement directly on the surface of the vehicle, or by applying sign panels to the surface using adhesives, or by applying an adhesive film containing an advertisement. These displays are expensive, difficult to install, and difficult to change in a timely fashion. In addition, their useful life is limited by constant exposure to the elements.
Rigid signs, or signs with protective covers, have also been used and they provide more protection from the elements and improved changability, but are cumbersome and often very heavy.
A number of improved displays using tensioned panels have been proposed which are adapted to use on mobile surfaces. These systems offer the ability to change the display in a more timely and efficient manner, while the ability to roll up the panel for easy storage or transport helps reduce environmental wear and prolong the display""s useful life. However, complex and costly tensioning frames are typically required in order to tension the fabric panel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,361 discloses a tensioning frame, which employs edge rails with integral spring tensioners to apply tension to the periphery of an advertising panel. Besides being complex and prone to mechanical failure after prolonged environmental exposure, these edge rails protrude significantly from the mounting surface and may be unusable in some tractor trailer applications because of width restrictions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,765 discloses another type of tensioned panel display, which uses an elastic panel tensioned between top, and bottom stays, which are held in place by two rows of anchors. While this offers an improvement over the more complex mounting frame described above, it suffers from several disadvantages arising from the use of an elastic panel in a rigid mounting. It requires a complex mounting procedure and extensive adjustments in order to achieve and maintain the proper tensioning of the panel. Multiple anchors must be aligned to achieve uniform tension across the panel and minimize wrinkling and flutter. Stretching, due to the frame flexible inherent in large trailers, necessitates frequent readjustment of the stays and anchors. A further disadvantage is that there is nothing, beyond the tension on the panel itself, to prevent the impinging air stream from getting under the leading edge of the panel, causing flutter, damage or dislocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,109 discloses a mobile advertising display that can be used to display a desired visual message along the lateral surface of a mobile vehicle, such as a truck, van or trailer. It includes a display panel that can be attached to tracks on the lateral surface of the vehicle. The display panel is suspended at the desired tension with a hook and cord assembly. Retaining rods keep the top and leading edges of the display panel connected to the tracks. This hook and cord assembly is still a cumbersome method of tensioning the display.
It would be advantageous if a mobile advertising display using a tensioned panel could be devised, which provides for quick and easy installation, and has an easily adjustable tensioning means.
It is therefore an object of this invention to disclose a truck-side display framing system that offers the ability to change the display in a timely and efficient manner. It is a further object of this invention to supply a system that is simple and has an easily adjustable tensioning means.
The present invention has been made to solve the problems described above. The display framing system of the present invention provides for a top railing running from front to back across the uppermost part of trailer. This top railing is a C-channel extrusion, and serves as an anchor support for tensioning from top to bottom. A front railing running from top to bottom down the forward most support beam of the trailer, which is a C-channel extrusion. This railing is also used as an anchor for tensioning from front to back. A bottom railing running across the entire bottom of the trailer, which is an L-angle extrusion. This extrusion is used as an anchor for the custom tensioning extrusion. A back railing running from top to bottom down the back most support rail, which is also an L-angle extrusion. This extrusion is also used as an anchor for the custom tensioning extrusion. And, a custom tensioning extrusion, which has a C-channel opening on the top and a straight channel across the bottom. The straight channel has a slot running the length of the channel in which carriage bolts are inserted allowing for attachment to the L-angle extrusions. The shoulders of the carriage bolts slide through the channel in the custom tensioning extrusion so that no turning of the carriage bolts is allowed and tightening nuts can be twisted on the carriage bolts.
The system is deployed in the following manner: a flexible vinyl display is pocketed on all four edges with spleen or spline cord sewn into each pocket to create a stiffened, rounded edge. The top and front stiffened edges of the flexible vinyl display are then pulled through the top and front railing C-channel extrusions. Once the flexible vinyl display is hanging from the top and front railings, the custom tensioning extrusions, with carriage bolts inserted, are slid piece by piece on the back and bottom stiffened edges of the flexible vinyl display. The carriage bolts then attach the custom tensioning extrusions to the L-angle anchors of the back and bottom railings. Once the carriage bolts are engaged the tensioning process begins by tightening a nut on each of the carriage bolts pulling the custom tensioning extrusions to as close to the L-angle anchor extrusions as possible, creating a tight pull on all four sides.